


Harvest

by NanakiBH



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Impregnation, Loud Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Rimming, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication, Tentacles, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wet & Messy, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finally found the way for them to be together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Harvest/Жатва](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111035) by [Feloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel)



> Just a heatfic dedicated to the folks on Twitter.

From the moment he entered the apartment, he could tell that something was different.

It was no surprise that the guard dog wanted to keep him out, but he was being even more watchful than usual. Banjou was all bark, but he wasn't known to bite, so Tsukiyama had been a little surprised when he almost lost a hand to the door. The sweet girl she was, Hinami was the one to welcome him inside, giving Banjou a confused, yet somewhat sympathetic look. She didn't seem to understand what was going on, but, when he entered, Tsukiyama knew.

Since they began using that apartment as their base of operations, Tsukiyama had only one reason to visit. He was only there for Kaneki. Thoughts of him had made permanent residence in his mind, bothering him and inspiring him at every hour of the day. It was no exaggeration to say that Kaneki was his reason to live; his raison d'être.

The sweet scent of him was always fresh in his memory, which was, of course, why he was quick to notice that there was something different about it.

After he entered, Banjou warily returned to the kitchen table where he sat with Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante, keeping distance from Hinami and Kaneki as they sat in the living room. Hopping onto the couch, Hinami tucked her feet underneath herself and placed her hands on her knees, returning her full attention to the talk show on TV. Slouched in the armchair beside the couch, Kaneki sat with a book loosely held in is lap, but he didn't appear to be reading it. His eyes were on the TV, but his expression was distant, his attention elsewhere.

When he noticed him standing there, he lazily turned his head to regard him and drew his eyes over him slowly from the floor up, appraising more than just his appearance. Knowing the meaning of that stare, Tsukiyama felt as though his tie were too tight, felt the back of his neck heat up.

The scent that surrounded Kaneki was... It was obviously his scent, but it was unmistakably feminine at the same time. The eyes that raked over his body sought to devour him; every part of him in every way. Though the one sitting in front of him looked like Kaneki and smelled like Kaneki, his presence felt like it belonged to someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Though he had no significant attachment to her, he felt the pull of a force beyond his control. It whispered sweetly in his ears and filled his nose, infecting him, stirring him up inside.

He was doomed from the second he entered; trapped in an invisible web.

The desire he felt went beyond anything he normally felt. Like always, he wanted to eat him. Being lovingly humiliated during his pursuit was something he'd found that he appreciated; a unique and exciting appetizer to keep him satisfied until he could partake in the main dish. Kissing Kaneki's feet, worshiping him in whatever way he desired – that was a part of his desire now as well.

Yet this... This feeling he experienced at the receiving end of Kaneki's hungry stare was a flavor he'd never tasted before. Instinctively, his body recognized it and understood its meaning, but he was unsure of how to respond to it. He couldn't even be certain of whether Kaneki understood what it was his body was telling him.

It was ridiculous. Were it anyone else, he wouldn't have known what to make of the scent, but, knowing that Kaneki possessed parts borrowed from the binge eater, he had no reason to doubt what he felt.

Accepting it as fact, he decided that he needed to do something about it. Hinami appeared to be unfazed by its effects, but Banjou and the others were clearly experiencing the same thing he was feeling, choosing to distance themselves from Kaneki lest they submit to the desire his scent aroused in them. Unless someone handled this situation properly, they were going to have a very difficult week. Tsukiyama would gladly take it upon himself to ease their suffering. He was the kind and giving Gourmet, after all. They could trust him to handle a little thing such as this.

Smiling wickedly, he turned to look at Banjou who was, predictably, watching him suspiciously from the kitchen. “Banjou-san, you're looking a little unwell today. Are you feeling alright?”

Doing a very poor job of masking the way that Kaneki's scent was affecting him, Banjou clenched his teeth and seethed. “I'm just fine. I don't need concern from you.”

“You're looking a little feverish, though,” Tsukiyama said, teasing Banjou for his red face. He was sure that he must have had a similar look on his own face, but he'd become skilled at hiding it. “Perhaps you should step out for bit and get some fresh air. You all sit inside too often. It's bad for your health, you know.”

Banjou looked ready to throttle him, but there was nothing he could do in the presence of the two in the living room. Tsukiyama was amused that he refused to even get up from the table, likely needing to remain seated to keep the others from noticing his embarrassing predicament. The trio kept their heads down, looking like they wished to be kept out of this. Even with their gas masks on, they weren't safe from Kaneki's pervasive, enticing scent.

Banjou crossed his arms, trying to appear firm in his stance. “We usually move at night because it's safest then. You got a problem with that?”

“I do,” he said, grin sticking. “You're depriving the girl of her childhood. She shouldn't rely on TV and books as her sole way to experience the world. It's cruel, don't you think? On a day like this, when it's so nice outside, too...”

Hinami picked up her head, realizing that he was talking about her. Just as he hoped, she sat up with interest in her eyes and a large, hopeful smile on her face. “I agree with flower man. My show just finished, so why don't we go out?” she asked. Immediately, she received a look of hesitation from Banjou. Sensing that he would try to argue with her, she gave him a look that only a truly heartless person would be able to refuse. “Please? Just for a little while...?”

Torn between obliging Hinami's request to leave the apartment and sacrificing Kaneki to Tsukiyama's whims, Banjou needed a moment to deeply consider his options.

“H-hey, Kaneki, why don't you come with us?” Banjou suggested.

Taking this to mean that they were going to leave, Hinami happily got up from the couch and began flying around to prepare. Kaneki lifted a hand and waved it dismissively, unconcerned with what the others decided to do.

“You can go on without me. I'll be fine here with Tsukiyama.”

Surprised, Hinami poked her head out of her bedroom, her confusion twisting her brows together. “What do you mean? Is he not coming with us, either?”

Banjou was also quick to echo her question, unwilling to leave the two of them alone.

Just thinking about that dirty dog getting his paws on _his_ master made Tsukiyama want to cross the room and maul him. At the back of his mind, he realized that he wouldn't normally have such sudden, violent impulses, and he blamed it on the way Kaneki was making him feel. He felt like he needed to protect him from the lustful stares of the other men, wanted to mark him as his property, to stake his claim on him before anyone else stole his opportunity.

If he hadn't decided to visit... He didn't want to imagine what might have happened. If he allowed himself to think about it, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Closing the book he hadn't been reading anyway, Kaneki placed it on the coffee table and relaxed back into the armchair. For someone giving off such dangerous pheromones, he looked awfully calm. When Kaneki flicked his eyes toward him and gave him that look again, Tsukiyama felt himself sweat under the collar.

“There's something I need to talk to him about,” Kaneki said decisively.

Carefully, Banjou got up from the table and stood awkwardly, refusing to come closer even as he continued to talk to them. It was a wise decision because Tsukiyama wouldn't have allowed him to come any closer anyway. “Hey, uh, Kaneki,” Banjou started, rubbing his arm as he tried to come up with something that would convince him to leave the apartment with them. “You've been inside a lot lately, too, right? Why don't you come with us? Whatever you have to talk about with Tsukiyama won't take that long, I bet. We can wait for you if you want.”

Eyes drifting to the floor, an amused smirk delicately curling his lips, Kaneki placed his elbow on the armrest and put his chin in his palm. “There's no telling how long our conversation will be. I'd much rather you go without me. No need to make Hinami wait.”

Tsukiyama hadn't expected to hear Kaneki using the girl as an excuse like that. It made him feel proud to realize that Kaneki must've been feeling just as anxious. He was in just as much of a hurry to make them leave.

The trio, not wanting to get caught in any sort of crossfire, hastily made their way to the door, forcing themselves to pass by Kaneki without stopping. Tsukiyama knew that Jiro was a woman beneath that hood, but she seemed to sympathize with her two companions. Knowing how they might embarrass themselves if they had to stay around him for any longer, she was glad to move them out into the fresh air. The same thought was probably on Banjou's mind, but his internal conflict was still going strong. When Hinami finally stepped out of her room with her hair neatly brushed, Banjou realized that there was no more time for arguments. Unless he wanted to explain the nature of the situation to her, he was going to have to concede.

Shoulders falling, Banjou gave up and went to the door where Hinami was already waiting for him. “Fine,” he said, turning around to look at them, “but you better not let this guy lay a hand on you.”

Even though he had dropped some subtlety for the sake of making his point, Hinami still managed to misunderstand. She looked at Banjou disapprovingly as she opened the door. “Don't talk about flower man like he's a bad guy. He's been really nice lately. He's only going to be mean if you treat him like that.”

With her piece spoken, she walked out, leaving a bewildered, sputtering Banjou in the doorway. Collecting himself, he directed one final, scathing look at Tsukiyama before he followed her, pulling the door shut with a loud slam behind him.

It was unusual how perceptive that girl was capable of being. If only she possessed the same senses as the men in their group, she would have understood the reason behind today's vehement stares and cutting attitudes. Everyone wanted a piece of Kaneki while Kaneki seemed to be no different than usual on the outside. It was amazing how he was able to keep himself together like that. This probably being his first time experiencing it, Tsukiyama would have expected him to be acting a little more concerned about the changes in his own body.

“It sounds like they're gone now,” Kaneki said following a few seconds of silence.

Indeed. They were gone. That meant that they had the freedom to do whatever they wanted to do with each other now. Tsukiyama had found excuses to have Kaneki to himself before, but things were very different this time. He had a purpose this time; something that went far beyond his desire to eat him. Instead of being repulsed by his body's instinctive desires, he decided to embrace it as an accent to the other lust he already held for Kaneki's flesh. This opportunity was as rare as they came; lasting only for one week out of the entire year. To think that he would be present for such an unprecedented occurrence...

“Tsukiyama.”

At the sound of his name, he was at Kaneki's side in under a second. “Yes?” he asked, placing his hands on the back of the chair, leaning down to lend his ear. He couldn't help but move in a little bit closer to take in a breath of his scent. He knew that he was giving in to it already, letting himself be manipulated by its biological effects, but the way it made his body tingle made it impossible to resist.

Lifting a hand, Kaneki touched Tsukiyama's face and stroked his fingers gently over his cheek as he kept his eyes away. It was as if he had no control over his hand, simply letting it seek the contact it desired. “Tsukiyama, tell me honestly,” he said, his voice coming out sounding somewhat hesitant. “Is there something different about me today?”

So he didn't know...

That made things very interesting. Though he wasn't above taking advantage of him, he still had enough presence of mind to know that there would be bad things in his future if he didn't properly explain the situation to him beforehand. Aware that Kaneki may try to refuse him, he quickly tried to think of a way to make him give him what he wanted.

Moving his hands from the back of the chair, he placed them on Kaneki's shoulders and gave them a firm, deep squeeze, pressing his thumbs against the back of his neck. Letting out a shaky breath, Kaneki's hand fell from Tsukiyama's cheek, and he rolled his neck, surrendering to his touch.

“It is as you think. There's something very different about you today,” he said. “I think I have an idea of what it is, but, just to be sure... Why don't you tell me how you feel?”

He watched Kaneki's fingers flex in his lap. He crossed his legs, then uncrossed them when he found it to be uncomfortable, then finally pushed away Tsukiyama's hands and stood. There was a dark look in his eyes; vision clouded by a thick haze of lust and arousal that he couldn't run away from. As he swallowed, Tsukiyama's eyes followed the movement of his throat with rapt interest, mouth watering as he imagined sinking his teeth into his tender flesh as he pushed him down to have his way with him.

“What a... stupid question,” Kaneki forced out. His face was bright red.

He might've only been imagining it, but Tsukiyama felt like he could feel the heat from Kaneki's body from where he remained standing.

“Stupid?” Tsukiyama repeated. “Non. Don't let a little thing like this bother you. It's something natural. There's no need to feel embarrassed about it – frustrated, maybe, but not embarrassed. There's nothing you can do about it, after all. You can't help it.”

Kaneki looked like he was losing patience. “Just tell me what the hell it is already. Am I sick?”

“Sick? Not at all.” He drew his eyes over Kaneki's body, feeling his interest pique when he noticed Kaneki's arousal showing against the front of his tight pants. “You've had only one thing on your mind today, haven't you? If you really aren't aware of what's happening to you, then I guess you'll be surprised to know that everyone around you was thinking about the same thing – with a few exceptions, of course. There's something different about your scent today, but it's something that would go unnoticed to the likes of Jiro and the little lady.”

Holding a hand to his chin, Kaneki fought his way through the fog in his head to figure out what he was being told. “Something... only the men noticed?”

Tsukiyama sighed. It looked like he was going to have to spell it out for him, after all. “You're new to this life, so I suppose it isn't unusual for you to be confused...”

Moving faster than Tsukiyama could react, Kaneki flew to his side and roughly grasped him by the jaw. Fingers pressed tightly into his skin, he pulled his face closer so he could stare him in the eye.

“You may be right about that. I'm not completely used to life as a ghoul yet. But I am not a child. Quit being vague and tell it to me straight already. What the hell is going on?”

Clearly, he had underestimated Kaneki's current emotional state. While he enjoyed playing around with him, stringing him along with little tidbits of information before he brought him to the actual point, Kaneki was feeling too anxious to put up with his games. Normally, he had legendary patience. This was not the usual Kaneki, however. There was one thing his body wanted. More than an answer, what he really wanted was sex. Unfortunately, he was letting his head get in the way of his body's desire. If he just calmed down and thought about it rationally, allowing himself to indulge in the thoughts brought on by his current state, he might have realized what it meant on his own.

With his cheeks squashed between Kaneki's fingers, his words sounding mumbled and ridiculous, his answer awkwardly squeezed out of his lips.

“Heat. You're in heat.”

Giving his response some time to process, Kaneki continued to stare at him, his eyes narrowing as he let the word roll around in his head. Eventually, he released him, and Tsukiyama rubbed at his sore cheeks.

“You know what that is, I assume?” Tsukiyama asked. If he didn't, he would gladly teach him.

“Of course, I do,” Kaneki said. Knowing the name of his condition didn't seem to put him at ease. For all the obvious reason, he had a right to be confused. “I'm a man, though... I know that I have some of Rize's parts in me, but... What does this mean? What am I supposed to do about this? I feel like I'm on fire and the only way to calm down is to...” His eyes locked onto him again, his hunger transforming his left eye. He moved a little closer until their toes touched. “By...”

Precisely. There was only one way for him to satisfy this hunger. “It lasts for about a week. You haven't been able to function normally at all today, I bet. It must be so hard,” Tsukiyama said, silently amused by his own unintentional double entendre. Carefully, moving slowly, he brought his hand between Kaneki's legs and loosely grasped the front of his pants and gave it a light squeeze. At the simple touch, Kaneki nearly lost his balance and had to put his hands on Tsukiyama's shoulders to keep himself steady.

Once Kaneki's hands were on him, though, they wanted to touch him more. He touched him as though he'd never touched him before, seeming as if he were fascinated by each and every sensation. His fingers curiously wandered up his neck, and one of his hands brushed through his hair as he let his fingertips play over his lips with the other.

Tsukiyama was impressed that he hadn't lost control yet, but he couldn't help himself when Kaneki placed his fingers so close to his mouth like that. He knew how to behave himself, but there was no guarantee that he wouldn't bite if someone got too close. Just to get a little taste, he touched his tongue against the tips of Kaneki's fingers. When it looked like he wasn't going to get punched in the face for it, he leaned in and took his fingers into his mouth to suck on them. His head was already swimming in Kaneki's scent. He didn't need to see himself to know that his eyes had turned like Kaneki's. The desire to eat him was as strong as usual, but there was another primal urge in him that took dominance.

“Kaneki-kun,” he mumbled around his fingers, sucking on them wantonly. “Kaneki-kun... Let me, please.”

Withdrawing his fingers from Tsukiyama's mouth, Kaneki looked at them disdainfully for a second or two before doing the unexpected; slipping them into his own mouth. As he sucked on them, releasing a dreamy sigh through his nose, he leaned his body against Tsukiyama's, pressing his shoulder against his chest.

Removing his wet fingers from his mouth, he rolled his head back and looked up at him. “What happens if we don't do it?” he asked.

“Like I said, it should last at least a week. It might be longer than that,” Tsukiyama said. Kaneki was eager to find the man who did this to him, so waiting a full week wouldn't be an option. Waiting it out for that long would only raise his frustration and make him feel even more vengeful towards the one responsible.

“So it'll stop if we do?” He reached up and tugged on Tsukiyama's tie, loosening it.

“It would,” Tsukiyama said, helping him pull off his tie, letting it fall to the floor.

Kaneki looked somewhat apprehensive to accept this solution, but his instincts were enabling him. “Even if I have some of Rize in me, I'm still a man. I don't think anything will happen if we do it.”

Were they talking about him instead, Tsukiyama was sure that Kaneki wouldn't have been speaking so coyly. He knew what they had to do, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. It was positively adorable.

Even if they decided to be safe, Kaneki's hunger wouldn't be satisfied until he was filled with cum. Judging by the smell of him, he may have already tried to pleasure himself, so he must have realized that it wouldn't go away so easily.

Tsukiyama didn't know how to break it to him. Honestly, he didn't want to say it.

There was no guarantee that Kaneki couldn't get pregnant. Neither of them knew what sort of parts he had inside of him. Whoever he was, that doctor sounded like a pretty messed up, cruel guy. Who knew what other sorts of experiments he was interested in? He could have given him the ability to bear a child just for the hell of it, just to see if it were possible.

Needless to say, he would never admit it out loud, but Tsukiyama sort of wished that he could thank that doctor. Were it not for his fine work, he would have never set his eyes on Kaneki in the first place. Thanks to the clever tinkering he'd done inside of him, Kaneki was even capable of entering heat, which made his scent even more appetizing than usual. He wanted to lay him down and lavish his body with as much attention as possible before the others returned. By the look of things, it wouldn't be that difficult to get Kaneki in bed.

Pulling Tsukiyama's face closer, Kaneki gave him a biting kiss before suddenly moving his attention to his clothing, clawing at the front of his shirt, not caring if he ripped off some buttons in his haste to remove it. Tsukiyama thought it was going to be easy, but he didn't know it would be this easy. Kaneki looked starved; ready to devour him right then and there. He took one step back, then another, hoping to lead Kaneki with him to the bedroom. Kaneki's eyes looked different. Now that he had given in to the heat, it had completely consumed him and had taken over his body, directing his actions, moving him around like a puppet on a string.

“Kaneki,” he said in a gasp between a barrage of rough kisses. Kaneki growled when he pulled his head back to speak. “We shouldn't do this here. We don't know when they'll come back.”

“Doesn't matter,” Kaneki replied, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Placing one palm flat against Tsukiyama's bared chest, he pushed him back.

Expecting to hit the floor, Tsukiyama jolted and was even more surprised when he found himself saved by the soft cushions of the armchair. Planting a knee on the cushion beside him, Kaneki knelt over him and went back to work, trying to pull his shirt off of him. It still bothered him that they might get caught if they continued this in the living room, but he found it hard to care as much as he should when Kaneki's scent was encouraging him to abandon such rational thoughts.

When his shirt had finally been removed, he brought his own hands to his belt and quickly unbuckled it and pulled it out of its loops and threw it on the floor by the table. Knowing how anxious Kaneki was to get things started, he feared what might happen to his pants if he let him handle them. He didn't really care about the article on their own, but he didn't exactly want to walk home without pants this time, either. Once he had them unbuttoned, Kaneki decided to take over and pulled them off the rest of the way, only pausing to also quickly rid him of his socks.

His heart hammered in his chest, ridiculously aroused by the entire situation; by Kaneki acting so assertive, by the possibility of being seen, by sitting totally naked in the middle of the living room with Kaneki staring at him like a piece of meat. His cock twitched helplessly against his stomach, but he refused to touch himself. The honors, he decided, belonged to Kaneki.

In a matter of moments, Kaneki had his own clothes removed. It wasn't necessary for him to take all of it off, but the heat seemed to make him want as much skin-on-skin contact as possible. Letting go of a sigh when he was finally free of his clothing, Kaneki looked at him with a lascivious expression; eyes half-lidded, his lips curled in a devilish grin. His body was flushed, and Tsukiyama could feel the warmth radiating from his skin, begging him to touch him.

He reached out and placed a hand against Kaneki's stomach, brushing his fingers over the long scar that ran across his right side. Expecting Kaneki to snap at him for touching him without permission, he was surprised when he heard him emit a pleasant sigh. Placing his hands on Kaneki's hips, he pulled him closer to himself. He was at the perfect height to pop Kaneki's cock into his mouth, and it certainly tempted him, but he wanted to finally have a taste of that scar. Kaneki was still visibly sensitive about it, even now when he had much larger concerns to be thinking about. His hips quivered beneath Tsukiyama's hands as he ran his tongue over it, tasting it, feeling out its unique shape and texture.

His smell was unbelievable. It was bad enough when Kaneki had his clothes on. He had no idea how he was supposed to control himself when Kaneki's cock was right there. The feelings within him were clashing in an unusual sort of conflict. He wanted to eat him and suck his cock and fuck him and be fucked by him all at the same time. It was unfair that they weren't able to do all of that at once. When he had the time to carefully think about it some more, he would come up with a way to make it work. Until then, he was going to have to make a decision.

With Kaneki in front of him looking all flushed and desperate to fuck, there was only one choice he could make.

However, true to his nature, Kaneki was the one who made the decisions. Roughly pushing his shoulders, he forced Tsukiyama off of him and pushed him back into the chair until his back was flat against it. Bringing up his other leg, he straddled his lap with his knees planted on either side of him. Capturing his lips in a searing kiss, Kaneki grabbed one of his hands and placed it back on his hip, silently encouraging him to prepare him. Moaning enthusiastically into Kaneki's mouth, he let himself indulge in the sweet taste of his tongue as he brought his hand behind him, grasping a firm handful of his ass before slipping his fingers between his legs.

When Kaneki felt his fingers near his entrance, he bit down on Tsukiyama's lower lip, but what surprised Tsukiyama wasn't the sudden pain in his lip. He drew his fingers away for a quick second to have a look at them just to be sure he wasn't imagining things. His fingers came away drenched in something clear and slippery.

“I've been like that since this morning,” Kaneki muttered. “Not the whole time, but... Most of it. It doesn't want to stop.”

It seemed absurd, but both of them were ready to accept anything now as long as they could blame it on Rize. Something like this wouldn't leave a dent in Tsukiyama's interest. In fact, the slick fluid on his fingers intrigued him as a man of epicurean interests, so he couldn't help but bring that hand to his mouth to give it a taste. While the taste of it was nothing to write home about, salty and a little acidic with a texture not too unlike blood, swallowing it had a major effect on his body. His heart went crazy, pounding wildly against his ribcage, and his cock hardened almost painfully. He wasn't sure whether he enjoyed the way it made him feel, but his body told him to ignore any discomfort it gave him. Without even thinking, he slid his fingers the rest of the way into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them until he had every drop of it down his throat.

“Wow,” Kaneki murmured, reaching out to cup his face in his hands. “Your face is kind of amazing right now.”

He was making a face? He had no idea. There was no way for him to see himself, but he could feel his brows pinned together and noticed that Kaneki's hands practically felt cool in comparison to the warmth of his face. Holding himself back took effort and it probably showed.

“I...”

This was unlike him. Since when did he find it so difficult to speak? His words were trapped in his throat. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to tell Kaneki that he wanted to do, but he couldn’t seem to get a single one of them out. He wanted it all.

Kaneki edged closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and brought his head down to place their foreheads together. “I know,” he whispered calmly, rubbing himself against Tsukiyama's stomach to let him feel just how hard he was. “I won't tease you this time. I don't think I can stand to wait either.”

Taking another shaky breath, Tsukiyama brought his hand back to where it had been behind him and pressed two of his fingers against Kaneki's slippery entrance. He kept his eyes on Kaneki's face, watching as his eyes became half-lidded in anticipation as he circled his fingers around the outside. This situation was a little different from how they usually went about things. Normally, he was the one on bottom. He hadn't even had the chance to know what it was like inside of Kaneki yet, but, assuming that he'd never done it that way with anyone else before, Tsukiyama expected him to be tight inside.

The was a little bit of resistance, but nothing like what he expected. He was immediately able to slip in two of his fingers. Feeling him separating his fingers inside of him, Kaneki let out a breath and straightened his back to allow him better access. Moving made him tighten up a little inside, but he quickly relaxed around his fingers and was even soon welcoming a third.

“That's-” Kaneki swallowed down his words and put his hands down on his shoulders, trembling slightly as Tsukiyama curled his fingers, searching along his inner walls for the place where he would feel it the most. “Right there,” he gasped. “That's it. Press your fingers a little more to the- Ah-”

Mouth feeling lonely, Tsukiyama dipped his head and placed his lips around one of Kaneki's nipples, sucking on it lightly as he played his fingers around inside of him. With his head against his chest, he could only glance up, and he tried to catch a glimpse of what Kaneki's face looked like as he dealt with both sensations.

He was still smiling, looking like this was the most incredible thing he had ever felt in his life. This much wouldn't be enough to douse the inferno that blazed inside of him. Tsukiyama knew that Kaneki's body wouldn't be truly satisfied until he was pregnant. That thought danced around in his brain, tempting him, whispering sweet things to him that promised to be bad ideas in the long run, but there was nothing he could do to stop it now. Nature had taken control of him, making him believe that it was absolutely necessary for him to force Kaneki onto his cock.

The taste of his skin was too much. His cock hadn't even been touched yet, but he already felt like he would come from the slightest breath. In a trance-like state, he continued to lick and suck on Kaneki's nipples and plunge his fingers into him to prepare him for his cock. As he became impatient, Kaneki pressed his cock against his bare stomach again and fruitlessly tried to seek relief.

Unable to take it any longer, Kaneki reached back and grabbed his hand and pulled it away. “I don't need any more than this. Just put it in,” he said, holding himself open, positioning himself over his lap.

He wouldn't be able to handle it; Tsukiyama knew that, but that was also the point of this. It didn't even matter how long he lasted as long as he got to come inside of him. That was the ultimate goal here.

Holding himself with one hand, placing the other on Kaneki's hip, he guided him down onto his cock. From the second the tip met his wet entrance, he was already trembling, but by the time he was all the way inside with Kaneki seated in his lap, that tremble turned into a tremor that worked its way through his entire body. He needed to clench his teeth and bury his face against Kaneki's shoulder to keep himself from loudly shouting out.

“T-très bien,” he mumbled weakly. With his next breath, he drew in the scent of his skin. As he ran his tongue along Kaneki's sweat-dampened throat, he felt his cock jerk inside of him, could already tell that a little bit of precum was escaping. “I... If I had known that this was going to happen today, I would have saved myself for it.”

Kaneki grabbed him by the chin and tilted his head back to look at his face. “You're right; that is unfortunate. If I had known, I would've made you hold back for a whole week – maybe even a month. Do you think you would've been able to do that for me?”

Just thinking about it made Tsukiyama whimper. It might not have been that hard if he preoccupied himself with other things, but Kaneki was always on his mind. It would've been hard to keep himself away from him or to keep his hands off of himself, and he knew for sure that Kaneki would have made it even more difficult for him. Kaneki would have teased him endlessly about it until he came from nothing but the humiliation.

Sighing, Kaneki relaxed a little and placed his hands behind himself on Tsukiyama's knees. “The others think I'm insane for keeping you around,” he said, gazing up at the ceiling. When he looked back at him, Tsukiyama could see a smug sort of pride in his eyes. “The truth is, you couldn't be more obedient to me, could you?”

Tsukiyama didn't understand where any of this was coming from, but it made his cheeks burn to hear him talk about him that way.

“See?” Kaneki said, reaching between them to trace his fingers around the place where their bodies were connected. “You probably don't even think about what you do sometimes. You haven't started moving yet because I haven't told you to, isn't that right?”

It felt like he hit the nail right on the head, while Tsukiyama hadn't even been aware that there was a nail there to start with. His body was aching to move, yet there was something invisible that kept him from doing as it commanded. It was like he was waiting for something.

A plea unwittingly arose from his lips.

“Please... Kaneki...”

Kaneki laughed. “What would be the point in saying no? You look like you're about to come already anyway, so go right ahead.” He lifted his hips slightly, letting him feel it. “Do your best, though. Even if you come quickly, you better make sure I feel good, otherwise I won't be happy.”

Even in the state he was in, Tsukiyama was able to recognize a threat when he heard one. He almost feared what might happen now if he started to fuck him. Being wrapped up in his warmth was gradually raising his arousal, pushing him nearer and nearer to an inevitable climax. Even if he didn't move, that sensation and the tension of the situation would be enough to knock him right over the edge. With that in mind, what Kaneki said seemed to be the only option he had.

Taking his hands, Kaneki placed them on his hips, then put his hands back on his shoulders.

“Go on,” he said, excitement in his voice. “Fuck me. Show me how much you want it. Make me feel how much you-”

His words were cut short by Tsukiyama's first sudden thrust, ramming it into him as far as it could go. Feeling a little bit of resistance at the height of his thrust, he realized that he must have struck Kaneki's prostate without even aiming for it. Kaneki's face immediately changed, his expression crumbling into a look of pure ecstasy. Realizing that he was beginning things on the right foot, he took advantage of Kaneki's lowered guard and continued to fuck him with deep, thorough thrusts that rammed the head of his cock into that spot.

“That's perfect,” Kaneki gasped appreciatively. Though his thighs quivered, he held himself up, trying not to move and ruin this ideal position. “Just like that.”

His hands were firmly affixed to Kaneki's hips, but he forced himself to pull one of them away, wisely remembering Kaneki's threat. He wrapped his hand around Kaneki's cock and attempted to move it along with his pace, but he couldn't get it quite right. It felt like the wires in his brain had been crossed and tangled and rewired so that he could only focus on one thing; fucking him as hard as possible. Even when he tried to slow himself, he was distressed to find that he couldn't do it, like his body had heard the order to charge full speed ahead and now there was no way to stop it.

“Tsukiyama- Hold on-”

He knew that he was probably doing it too hard now, was probably gripping Kaneki too tightly in his hand, but he was focused. Having reached the height of arousal, Kaneki was even wetter than before, allowing him to move freely. As his cock glided in and out of his slick, tight passage, the warm fluid dripped down Kaneki's thighs. The hilariously insignificant thought entered Tsukiyama's head that this hadn't been the most ideal place for them to do this. Kaneki was already dripping onto the cushion beneath them, staining it. Even if they could clean it, it would be difficult to remove the scent from it now. It would stay there for quite a while...

And every time someone else sat there, they would be forcefully reminded that Kaneki belonged to him.

“You have... such a perverted look on your face,” Kaneki muttered, roughly pinching his cheek. “The hell are you thinking about this time?”

Tsukiyama tipped his head to the side, giving him a seductive leer. “You're curious?” he asked, but, seeing the glare Kaneki gave him, he decided that it would be best to simply tell him. Just saying it felt a lot different than if Kaneki had asked to hear it, though; more embarrassing. Kaneki would surely find him disgusting if he told him what he was really thinking about, but... For some reason, that made him want to say it. “I'm thinking about how good it feels inside of you and how it's going to feel even better when you're filled with my cum.”

Kaneki appeared to be a little surprised to hear him answer so straightforwardly, his eyebrows lifting. They lowered as he hummed to himself, sounding amused by his answer. “You really do sound like nothing but a disgusting animal. I like it when you're honest.” He leaned closer to his ear and moved his hips, pressing himself down on Tsukiyama's lap to limit his movements to short, sharp thrusts. Tsukiyama shivered, feeling Kaneki's breath as it ghosted over his ear. “I really love you like this,” Kaneki whispered.

When those words met his ears, Tsukiyama lost it. He let go of Kaneki's cock and roughly grabbed his waist, pulling him down all the way onto his cock as he came inside of him. He felt each strong pulse as his cock jerked and could distantly hear the sounds of Kaneki's moans, felt his shoulders sting as Kaneki dug his blunt black nails into his skin. Growling, he continued to move his hips, seeking to find his own means of relief until he couldn't take it anymore.

He lifted Kaneki's hips and pulled out, his cock feeling raw and sensitive, but it was still just as hard as it had been when they began.

Sitting on Tsukiyama's thighs, Kaneki tipped his head back and laughed. “You're so easy,” he said, breathless. He stopped to take a deep breath, then looked at him, locking eyes with him. “I whisper the word 'love' in your ear and you blow it right away. Unbelievable. You're really something else.”

Trying not to appear hurt, he muttered, “I was about to come anyway...” He glanced at Kaneki's cock and found it still hard and wet with precum. Gently, he took it in his hand and gave it a few loose strokes. In his desperation to satisfy himself, he forgot about pleasing Kaneki. Almost invariably, he tried to make Kaneki come first, placing less importance on himself. “Forgive me. I should have helped you come first.”

Looking aside, Kaneki sniffed. “Whatever. We aren't done anyway.”

They weren't?

Although he would have been on board with the idea of doing it multiple times earlier, he hadn't realized what prolonged exposure to Kaneki's heat would do to his own body. Every inch of him felt sensitive. Now that he came, it would be painful to stick it back in him again. It would feel good, but it would feel _too_ good. As a gourmet, he understood the meaning of excess. It wasn't good to overindulge.

But he couldn't exactly refuse, not when Kaneki was already grabbing him by the arm and hoisting him out of the chair.

“My room,” he said brusquely.

Kaneki dragged him up to his room. Throwing him inside, he closed the door and Tsukiyama heard the click of the lock. His knees shook, feeling like a hapless butterfly that had been trapped in a spider's web. He was strong. If he didn't want this, he could probably try to resist, but he knew that Kaneki was stronger than him, especially after their training. If that weren't enough, his heat seemed to be amplifying his strength. That hand Kaneki had on his arm felt like it could've left a bruise. If he wanted to get serious and applied just a little more force, he might have even been able to snap his arm single-handedly.

“On the bed,” Kaneki ordered.

“Y-yes...”

How had he forgotten about this part? His mind must have been so muddled by Kaneki's heat that it made him completely forget how dangerous female ghouls became during copulation. Most men tried to avoid women who were in heat because they were aware of the risks that were involved; namely, the possibility of cannibalism. It could have just been a wives' tale for all he knew, but he'd heard stories of women who cannibalized their partners to replenish their strength after mating.

It wasn't just sex. It was a biological system that had no regard for things like feelings and relationships. A woman could eat her husband and feel nothing for it until she came out of heat.

Kaneki seemed to still have his wits about him, at least...

“I know you heard me, so why are you still standing there?” Kaneki asked. With the sound of splitting flesh, four of his blood-colored tentacles sprouted from his back. Two lashed against the floor, shaking the room, and the other two stiffened above him and pointed at Tsukiyama, ready to strike if he didn't hurry up and do as he had been told.

Tsukiyama immediately dropped himself onto Kaneki's bed, sitting down with his legs over the edge.

“Not like that. Lay down.”

Keeping a cautious eye on him, Tsukiyama laid down, placing his hands at his sides. Through all of this, his cock remained embarrassingly hard. Kaneki's wetness was beginning to dry, making his skin feel cool, and his cock twitched at the unusually pleasant sensation. The rest of him felt so hot, like he was stuck in an oven, suffocating, unable to escape.

Kaneki looked at him like he was looking at a fine spread, running his tongue over his upper lip as he dragged his eyes over his body. Tsukiyama cursed himself for how aroused that look made him feel. This wasn't how things were meant to be. This wasn't his Kaneki, this creature who saw him as a tool.

He felt so frustrated. Why did he enjoy this so much?

With a playful smile on his lips, Kaneki got on the bed. He tossed one leg over Tsukiyama to straddle him, then moved himself up until he had his legs parted over his head.

“I saw how much you enjoyed the taste of me earlier. Go on. Have some more.”

The smell between his legs was irresistible. His head felt dizzy when he breathed it in, convincing him that he should let go of whatever held him back – be it reason or anything – and let himself take that offered taste.

“I...”

“I was trying to be nice,” Kaneki said. His voice was sweet, but Tsukiyama could feel the pointed edge of his kagune sweeping up and down his sides, threatening to eviscerate him if he chose to refuse the offer. “Go on then. Show me how much you enjoy it with that talented tongue of yours.”

It would be good, he told himself. It would be fine. Kaneki tasted sweet.

The only problem was that, no matter how sweet he tasted, he knew that tasting him right now would be akin to swallowing a mouthful of aphrodisiac.

His lips parted on their own and he lifted his head, following the sweet and heady scent. As soon as his tongue touched Kaneki's inner thigh, he let out a weak moan and felt his aching cock respond to the flavor. Not wanting to see any of that precious fluid go to waste, he lapped up what had dripped down Kaneki's thighs. As he got closer to Kaneki's entrance, he could taste a bit of his own cum mixed in. Truly, this – _this_ was the most amazing, earth-shattering taste he had ever experienced.

“Yeah, that's the face I was waiting for,” Kaneki muttered. He grabbed a fistful of Tsukiyama's hair and tugged, trying to get him to focus his attention. “Lick it. Make me feel good.”

Face covered in their mixed fluids and his own saliva, Tsukiyama moved a little higher and drew his tongue over Kaneki's entrance, getting a whole mouthful of it on his tongue. He kept it in his mouth for a while, ignoring the insistent tugging at his scalp and took a breath to let its essence fill his senses. Putting his head back, he opened his mouth to let Kaneki see it on his tongue, knowing how much he appreciated seeing his debauched face. He closed his mouth, swallowed, then opened it again to prove that it was all gone.

“Very nice,” Kaneki praised, relaxing his hold, “but I know you can do better than that. Remember, I wanna feel it.”

Tsukiyama couldn't imagine swallowing more of it. He couldn't rightly imagine anything anymore. His thoughts weren't what they should be; all jumbled up and confused and aching. He wanted Kaneki. That was all he wanted. The thought of eating him didn't even exist anymore. This new flavor was influencing his thoughts, making him want to stay by Kaneki's side and merge with him and become one person.

How incredible that would be, he thought.

That was what they were doing.

Soon enough... They would become one person. He didn't even care if Kaneki consumed him in the end because that wouldn't be the end at all. There was already a piece of him inside of him, working to create the manifestation of their brilliant union.

“A-amazing,” Tsukiyama gasped, moved by the thought.

He heard Kaneki make a confused sound, but it was quickly turned into a pleasured moan as Tsukiyama brought his tongue back to Kaneki's entrance. Bringing his hands up, he used his fingers to spread him open so that he could press his tongue into him. Kaneki's hand returned to his hair, but it just hovered there, like he was unsure of how to respond to the way it felt. It wasn't long before his quiet moans turned into loud, gasping breaths, and that hand finally tightened, pulling his head closer, begging him for more.

As Tsukiyama moved his lips around his entrance and sucked up what dripped out, he felt something wet hit his face. He continued to move, unconcerned by it, until he felt more of it hit him right above the eye. Pulling away, it rolled down the side of his nose toward his lips. Licking it away, he recognized the taste of thin precum before he even noticed how steadily Kaneki was dripping.

He looked like he could barely keep it together, his body shaking with the effort to stay positioned on his knees.

If he could just make him come, then he thought he might not have to endure this anymore. He could go take a cold shower and drink some coffee and spend some time alone to get it all out of his system. Unfortunately, Kaneki still had plans for him. He should've known that it couldn't be that easy. Before he could get his mouth back on him, Kaneki put a hand on his face and pushed his head back down to the bed.

“Fuck me,” he said, hot and hurried, rolling off of him to lay next to him on the bed. “Hurry up and do it.”

Weakly, Tsukiyama pushed himself up and looked down at him. Kaneki already had his legs spread and his chest rose and fell rapidly with each of his harsh breaths. His white hair clung to his forehead, his face and chest damp with sweat. He looked absolutely perfect, more like a god than a meal.

For a few very confusing, distressing moments, Tsukiyama couldn't believe that he had ever considered eating such a beautiful person. He couldn't determine how this made him feel.

“Vous êtes si beau,” he said, the words escaping on their own as he gazed upon Kaneki's splendid form.

“I have no idea what that means,” Kaneki said, narrowing his eyes at him, “but at least it sounded kind of hot this time. Now get on with it already. You don't want to make me mad, do you?”

Kaneki was dangerous when he was angry. His kagune tentacles were starting to look thirsty for blood, so Tsukiyama obeyed and moved to position himself between Kaneki's legs. Looking into Kaneki's eyes, he swallowed, unable to hide from the fear that crept up his spine.

“What's wrong?” Kaneki asked, reaching toward him to lightly run his fingers across his lips and down his jaw, playing with the sloppy mess he'd left on his face. “You look afraid. Your precious Kaneki-kun is giving you permission to fuck him. You should be happy. Show some appreciation.”

“O-of course,” Tsukiyama sputtered.

Just when he thought he might be able to relax, placing his trust in Kaneki's gentle words, Kaneki wrapped his kagune around him. Two of them went around his upper arms while the other two went around his waist and pulled him down on top of him so that their chests were pressed flush against each other. His cock rubbed against Kaneki's slick length and he cried out. Until then, Kaneki hadn't touched him again, and he was able to forget about how sensitive his body felt, but now he couldn't escape the constant stimulation of his slithering kagune.

“K-Kaneki-kun...!”

Reaching between their bodies, Kaneki grabbed his cock and moved his hips to align them, then guided Tsukiyama's cock into himself, purring in blessed ecstasy when he had it all inside. Tsukiyama's body shuddered, his nerves feeling like they were being overloaded by the amount of pleasure he felt when he was returned to the warm, wet depths of Kaneki's body. He couldn't understand how it was possible to love something and hate it so much at the same time. He whined and struggled and tried to dislodge himself from him, but Kaneki's kagune had him trapped.

“Shh,” Kaneki hushed him, soothingly running his hands through his hair. “I know how you are. I know it probably hurts right now, but you love this sort of thing. You'll get used to it quickly. Just keep going.”

Tsukiyama wanted to believe him. Normally, that was true. He gladly accepted whatever Kaneki handed to him. Every look, every touch, every taste from him was a gift in itself and he savored it all, even when he was pushed to the ground and stepped on and kicked and hit in the face; he loved all of it. Until the day when he would finally make a meal of him, he would enjoy all of Kaneki's unique flavors, even the bittersweet ones.

That was why he wanted to believe him. He was used to the pain he needed to endure along his journey to securing Kaneki's trust, but this... This was a new level. The slightest movement made him feel like his nerves were being sliced apart. His teeth were clenched so tightly that he worried that they were going to crack unless he found a way to make the pain subside.

Maybe it was wrong to call it “pain”. It didn't hurt the way that other pain did. It was a distortion; the corruption of a feeling that had begun as something pleasurable and good. What he felt now was pleasure having reached its maximum height; a level no person was ever meant to comfortably withstand.

It made him want to take it. If anyone could do it, it would be him. He wanted to meet the expectations Kaneki had set for him.

Swallowing down a pathetic noise, he moved his hips back and paused. Kaneki continued to stroke his hair and rested his head back against the sheets. Now that he was finally moving, Kaneki looked pleased. Wanting that expression to remain on his face, Tsukiyama tried to move some more. He thrust back inside and his vision blurred around the corners, his system overwhelmed by the intense sensation. He was sure that he would've gone soft ages ago from this sort of feeling, but Kaneki's welcoming warmth and the effects of his scent and taste kept him up, urging him to continue despite whatever pain he experienced.

After a few more thrusts, he had already forgotten what he was so afraid of. It felt intense, but he realized that nothing had happened to him. At worst, he thought, he might end up passing out, but he imagined that Kaneki could still use his body even if that happened. He only worried that he might not be able to defend himself if Kaneki decided that he needed a snack after all of that exertion, but that same fear would be there whether he were conscious or not.

He finally felt like he was mastering it, feeling like he was getting a better understanding of his body's limits at the same time.

“That's... Very good, Tsukiyama-san,” Kaneki said, letting his hands fall limply to his sides as he submitted to his thrusts, his kagune continuing to hold him, doing the work for him.

“Your legs,” Tsukiyama choked out, finding it somewhat difficult to move comfortably in this position. “Lift your legs a little more for me.”

Kaneki lifted his head to glare at him. “What's that? Do you think you're the one giving the orders now-”

“Do you have any idea how badly I want to come inside of you again?” Tsukiyama asked, cutting him off. Seeing the intensity in his eyes, Kaneki froze. “I want to pound you until you're screaming and begging for me. I want to make you come so hard that you can't see, then go deep and give you everything I have left in me and get you so pregnant. Yes-” He let out a hysterical laugh. “That's what I want. And I know that it's what you want, too, so pull your legs back and I'll give it to you as much as you'd like.”

Kaneki's surprised expression slowly hardened, but it didn't force Tsukiyama's confidence to fade until Kaneki's teeth were suddenly sinking into his neck.

Yelling out loudly in a way that was sure to alert and terrify the neighbors, he tried to twist himself out of Kaneki's hold, but only found himself making things worse. Kaneki's teeth sunk deeper into his flesh, and he emitted a low, guttural growl that made Tsukiyama stop everything and stay still. Even his breath stilled, and he felt his own pulse pounding against Kaneki's tongue.

Slowly, holding Tsukiyama at a slight distance with his kagune, Kaneki pulled away without taking a bite. He did, however, stop to lap up the blood that drooled down his shoulder to his chest when he pulled away. After drawing his tongue over the red, raw imprint left by his teeth, he lightly nibbled at the torn flesh, biting off a little bit to taste.

“I hope that took care of that attitude,” Kaneki said, laying back to look at him with a smug, bloody smile. He pulled up his knees and wrapped his legs around Tsukiyama's waist and rocked against him, sighing softly. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I hope you'll remember your place this time.”

He may have gotten a little ahead of himself there. His neck stung, but the marks were already quickly closing themselves. That momentary pain wasn't enough to distract him from the way the rest of his body felt, but at least his uninhibited response had, in a roundabout way, convinced Kaneki to lift his legs for him. He wished that he could touch him now, but his hands were still being held tightly by Kaneki's kagune, keeping his hands down on either side of Kaneki's head.

What he told him was true; he wanted to come inside of him again, but that was easier said than done. Each time he moved, he felt that painful pleasure drive through him like a stake, like it was warning him that he had better stop. There was no reason to stop now, though. He'd already realized that there wouldn't be any detrimental consequences to continuing, so, determined to defy his own body, he moved faster, thrusting into him hard.

Kaneki immediately responded, raising his hips, arching himself off the bed with a long, stuttering groan. Sliding a hand between them, he wrapped his hand around his cock and tried to stroke himself along with Tsukiyama's thrusts. Something made him halt momentarily, the sound of an unexpected whimper falling from his lips. “W-why does it feel like this? It's so good, I almost can't take it.”

“I've been asking myself the same thing,” Tsukiyama said, trying to laugh his way through the overwhelming sensation. “I think it's best if... you don't try to resist it.” He paused for a second, body trembling, arms feeling weak, his muscles sore. He could finally feel it. The pain was beginning to melt away, leading him toward the sort of feeling he had been searching for. Closing his eyes, he thrust wildly, finally feeling it for himself and aiming to make Kaneki feel it as well.

He must have found that spot in him again because Kaneki started wailing and moving his hand faster. If the neighbors hadn't heard them before, then they definitely would have by now. It seemed like Kaneki didn't care whether he was heard, letting every lewd noise he made freely escape from his throat. He tightened his legs around him and reached up to scratch at Tsukiyama's shoulder with his free hand, raking his nails over the tender place on his neck that had just finished healing.

Suddenly, the sound of something drew Tsukiyama's attention. It was faint, but he recognized the distinct clicking sound of the lock as the door was opened.

“Kaneki,” he said, desperately trying to quiet him and get his attention, fighting through the haze in his own head to remain rational about the situation they were in. “Kaneki, I think they might be back.”

“I don't care!” Kaneki yelled, scratching his neck open again. “Don't stop moving. We aren't stopping until we're finished.”

The second any of them entered the apartment, they would know what had happened while they were away. Even if they didn't suspected a thing, he and Kaneki had left enough evidence in the living room to make it obvious. Kaneki had dragged him up to his room before he even had the chance to fold their clothing. He hadn't realized how long they were going to take, so he hadn't given them a second thought. They were still out there, littered all over the living room floor.

He didn't care about what Banjou and the three stooges thought about their crime scene, but he would admit to feeling a little guilty if Hinami had to see it. She might be confused... But she had been a doctor's daughter. Hopefully she understood where babies came from, even if this were a special exception to the rules.

“Don't think about it,” Kaneki ordered. “Look at me and don't think about anything else.”

Moaning, Tsukiyama tried to lean down, but realized that he couldn't reach Kaneki while his arms were still being restrained.

“Kaneki-kun, may I...” He inclined his head toward him, expressing that he wished to kiss him.

Kaneki's face was red, his eyes darkened with ecstasy, but he understood what it was that Tsukiyama wanted and must not have felt like refusing him. Gently, he unwound his kagune from his arms and loosely laid them atop the other two that were still firmly wrapped around Tsukiyama's back and chest. One of them moved to gently rub just beneath Tsukiyama's shoulder blade, touching his kakuhou. Feeling the smooth, slippery texture of his kagune sliding across his skin, Tsukiyama worried that his kagune would come out on its own from the stimulation.

Now that his arms had been freed, Tsukiyama wrapped them around Kaneki's shoulders and leaned in to press their lips together. He could taste his own blood on Kaneki's lips and he blearily wondered what Kaneki thought of the taste of his own cum and whatever else remained around his face. It sounded like he must've enjoyed it, at least, making quiet noises into his mouth. Now that it felt good again, Tsukiyama felt like he could float away, wrapped up in that single moment that consisted of him and Kaneki's warmth and taste and scent.

“Feels good now, doesn't it?” Kaneki asked, parting from his lips. “I feel really good, too. I can't even explain it... I've never felt like this before.”

Resting his head back against the sheets, Kaneki held him more tightly and moved with him, sliding his cock against Tsukiyama's stomach with each movement. Tsukiyama could tell by the short breaths he was taking that Kaneki was about to come. Feeling encouraged by the sounds he was making, he kept an even pace and tried to angle his hips to hit him in just the way that Kaneki liked. All at once, he felt Kaneki tighten up inside, convulsing and clamping down around him before he felt more warmth begin to pool between their bodies.

Kaneki was surprisingly quiet as he came, just tilting his head to the side to press his cheek into the sheets, his eyes closed, a look of grievous rapture on his face. Seeing him looking that way, so vulnerable, so satisfied, Tsukiyama felt his throat tighten. Something in his chest felt like it was about to burst. He never realized that he was capable of making Kaneki make such a face.

It may have just been the heat. Were it not for that, he may have never seen such a look on him, but he wanted to believe that Kaneki would only make that face for him. If Tsukiyama had it his way, then no one else would ever see him like this.

This Kaneki was his Kaneki. He would make sure of it. He would make sure that Kaneki belonged to him and him alone.

Thinking about how satisfying it would be to spill his cum in him and solidify his claim on him, it only took Tsukiyama a few more thrusts before he was coming inside of him for the second time. This time, his orgasm blinded him, running him over like a train, leaving him paralyzed for a few oxygenless, frozen moments before the world slowly began to return to him bit by bit. Even when his vision had returned to him, his cock continued to jerk and twitch inside of him.

“It looks like someone wants some more,” Kaneki mused. Slowly releasing his kagune from around him, he reached down to touch Tsukiyama's cock as it twitched.

Fearing that he might be serious, Tsukiyama forced himself to pull out of him. The moment he pulled away, Kaneki placed his fingers over his entrance to keep inside any of the cum that tried to drip out. Getting comfortable, he laid back and folded his hands over his stomach.

For a few more moments, Tsukiyama waited, anticipating the gruesome conclusion that he had heard so much about. It seemed that his cock finally agreed with the things he was thinking and quickly lost interest in another round.

“So... How are you feeling? Y-you wouldn't... happen to be hungry now, would you?” he hesitantly asked, slowly getting off the bed.

Kaneki's eyes followed him, a frighteningly unreadable expression on his face.

“I'm... just going to check to see if the others are back for a second. I'm not going anywhere,” he promised. He knew better than to make a decision of his own when Kaneki was in hard mode.

He kept his eyes on Kaneki as he carefully backed his way toward the door. He couldn't leave the room without any clothes, but he could at least stick his head out to see if anyone were around. Since they finished, he hadn't heard any voices. It was unusually quiet, so he wondered whether his ears had been playing tricks on him when he thought he heard the door.

He cracked open the bedroom door and looked toward the stairs. There was no one within sight, and he still didn't hear anyone, so he crept out a little farther, crouching down to try to give himself some modesty – just in case. He had to remember that he was still covered in cum, as well. It would be a disaster if anyone saw him looking like this. His appearance would certainly leave an impression on them, but it was an impression he wasn't sure he wanted them to have. When he neared the stairs, he looked down them and turned his head this way and that.

There was a possibility that they were hiding somewhere, so he didn't really _want_ to go down all the way, but he needed to collect their clothing. Being as stealthy as possible, he flew down the staircase and quickly gathered everything from the living room in his arms. He spared the stain on the chair a glance, but he didn't feel like he had the time to worry about that.

Running back upstairs, he tossed their clothes into Kaneki's room and closed the door behind him and leaned against it with a sigh. Kaneki was still on the bed where he'd left him, but his kagune had disappeared.

“Looks like they weren't here, after all,” he said.

Laying with his eyes closed, stroking a hand over his stomach, Kaneki made a sound that said he wasn't as sure about that. “Earlier, I heard the sound that you heard. I just didn't care.”

Tsukiyama laughed nervously. “So... I guess that means they decided to give us some more time alone?”

“So it seems,” Kaneki calmly agreed, eyes remaining closed. He looked a lot more relaxed than Tsukiyama expected him to be after all of that. He could still sense his heat in the air, could still smell that sweet, fragrant scent, but he didn't feel the same urge now after his body had fulfilled its purpose. It seemed to be the same for Kaneki. Even if his seed hadn't taken hold yet, he was instinctively relaxing, keeping himself supine to let their work complete itself.

It was... kind of arousing just to think about it.

“Stop gawking at me like a pervert and come over here.”

Realizing that he was indeed gawking just as Kaneki accused, he shut his mouth and went to his side.

Shifting aside to make more room for him, Kaneki patted the open space next to him. “Don't just stand there. Lay down.”

His heart leapt in his chest. “O-oh. Well, if that's what you wish then...” 

Obliging his request, he laid down next to him, laying on his side to look at him.

Maybe once his belly began to swell, Kaneki would abandon this foolish search of his and come to live with him. He would take the best care of him during his pregnancy. The child they created was sure to be the most beautiful, perfect ghoul the world had ever seen, and he would treat it accordingly, giving it all of the love and attention such a perfect being deserved. And Kaneki... Well, after this, it was going to be even more difficult to eat him. He knew it was wrong of him, but he couldn't help but wonder what sort of flavor their child would be born with.

He would never eat his own family, though. By extension, if he thought of Kaneki as family...

He butted his head against Kaneki's shoulder, feeling his eyes sting. They must have turned back to normal by now, so that couldn't have been it. He had a feeling he knew where this feeling came from, but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

“Thank you, Tsukiyama.”

He looked up, his breath catching when he saw the fond look that Kaneki shared with him.

“I mean...” Kaneki paused and scratched at his jaw, glancing aside. “It would have been really bothersome if I didn't have someone to help me take care of this. I knew I could rely on you. As a result, you know... it... wasn’t that bad.”

That was just Kaneki's way of saying that he enjoyed it. He was so happy. He really tried.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it,” Tsukiyama said, gently resting a hand on Kaneki's belly. “We both look pretty messed up after all of that. What would you say to a shower with me while the others are still away?”

“I'd say you should learn your limits. I think we've had enough _fun_ for one day.” Turning a little, Kaneki ran his tongue over the stains on his cheek, cleaning up his face. “Since you mentioned it, though, I do feel a little hungry...”

Tsukiyama flinched, but his frightened thoughts were halted by Kaneki's laugh.

“You keep acting like I'm going to eat you now or something. I really don't get you.” He gave his cheek a playful little bite. “It's cute, though.”

Trying to find a way to respond, Tsukiyama only ended up mumbling instead. He couldn't believe that his Kaneki-kun could be this dolce. “Kane-”

“Be quiet for now,” Kaneki said, closing his eyes, placing his hand over Tsukiyama's.

Smiling faintly, Tsukiyama abandoned what he was about to say and turned his hand around to grasp Kaneki's. Like that, he closed his eyes and relaxed with Kaneki's warmth at his side.


End file.
